This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To study swallowing in humans, using a nonhuman primate model, to improve treatments of dysphagia (swallowing problems). About 18 million adults and many more millions of children have swallowing problems in the U.S. This may be due to changes in the tongue, weaker muscles and fewer muscles. We are using a nonhuman primate model to more closely study primate anatomy to explore new avenues to treating dysphagia. We are validating the MRI work we are conducting in humans and monkeys. Unknowns about the neurophysiology of normal and disordered swallowing have stimulated exciting and important research questions. Previously, these questions were answered using clinical and animal studies. However, recent technologic advances have moved brain-imaging techniques such as functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) to the forefront of swallowing neurophysiology research. This systematic review has summarized the methods and results of studies of swallowing neurophysiology of healthy adults using fMRI. A comprehensive electronic and hand search for original research was conducted, including few search limitations to yield the maximum possible number of relevant studies. The participants, study design, tasks, and brain image acquisition were reviewed and the results indicate that the primary motor and sensory areas were most consistently active in the healthy adult participants across the relevant studies. Other prevalent areas of activation included the anterior cingulate cortex and insular cortex. This research uses WNPRC Animal Services.